Revenge
by Kaisangelbaby
Summary: How dare he be so rude to me...Does he know who i am...i will get him back...i will get revenge...How and where...well his heart seems like the perfect place start....FYI OOCxOC
1. OC Profile

Ok this is my first fic…so be nice…and hopefully review

Disclaimer: I do not own any Beyblades…only OC character Mia Grayson

**Chapter 1: OC profile**

**Name: **Mia Rose Grayson

**Age: **13 years old

**Bitbeast: **Trena: a beautiful human that has white flowing hair and appears as an angel. Trena transforms into an animal or some kind of mythical creature which each attack that is made also depending on the element on which the attack is made.

**Beyblade: **Metallic blue, dark blue ridges, and a white outline

**Description: **Has waist length baby blue hair (but tied in a bun), wears a low cut short blue dress (tight at the top, loose at the bottom), a blue fingerless glove, and she kind of has a multi personality…she could be mad at one person then turn around and become all happy just like that. Also she is not the kind of person to hold grudges (unless its something that keeps eating away at her). Mia is usually in a happy and cheerful mood.

**Catch Phrase: **Don't give me attitude, cause I already got one

**Likes: **Kai, Rei, Music, Singing, Dancing, Modeling, Tala (later in the story), Beyblading, annoying Tyson, Being on the team….and she loves boys

**Dislikes: **Kai (later in the story), Being called a weak blader, people who disrespects the blade breakers, and people who disrespects her in any way

**Bio: **Mia was born in France, then raised in Russia. Her parents died when she was 3 years old and she was left with her 3 year old twin sister Lilia and 6 year old brother Sergio. But before her parents died they had given Mia, Lilia, and Sergio a part of their Trillion dollar company Grayson Corp. Now 9 years later she's 12 years old, a model, a singer, a dancer, and a well known beyblader… not to mention the richest girl in the world. One night Mia was walking the streets of Tokyo and runs into a certain slate haired blader named Kai Hiwitari who is also the leader of the beygang called the blade sharks. At first when they crossed paths she thought she was going to get by easy, but she was wrong. When she passed them the Blade sharks started verbal harassing her (you know screaming out sexual slurs and stuff like that) but Mia wasn't going to take that at all. She had a lot of respect for herself and she wasn't going to let her self esteem fall. She came up with everything she had but they still wouldn't stop. One of the guys by the name of Marcus grabbed Mia by the hand, pushed her against the wall and tried to kiss her, but then was stopped by Kai Hiwitari. After getting his teammates to act like they've seen a girl before, Kai put his hand on Mia's cheek and said "Next time you come near my territory I will make sure they do all can to you, you got it." she was so mad she screamed "shut up" (you all know that didn't work.) Finally he turned to her and said "you just watch your back or I will have my way with you next" he turned on his heal and left with his team. Mia was glad this was the last time she was going to have another meeting with Kai…But little did she know it was just the beginning of these little "meetings" she would have with him…

OK…so I pretty much gave u all a little description of my OC and how she met Kai…so..yea that's it. I would like if u reviewed and told me what u think…but the real story starts in the next chapter

Kaisangelbaby


	2. The Second coming

Here's the next chapter….Hope you enjoy 

Chapter 2: The second coming

Mia walked in silence and she was pissed off as well.

"Who does he think he is?"

" I don't even know him"

"How dare he be so rude to me?"

"Does he know who I am?"

"Who ever he is I'll make sure he pays one day, no one is rude to Mia and gets away with it"

One year later

"Ahh… yes Ms. Grayson….yea, yep, ok that would be perfect, goodbye and see you soon Ms. Grayson" Mr. Dickenson said as he hung up the phone

On the other line

Mia hung up the phone with a grin on her face…

"Now is the time to show the world to respect Mia Rose Grayson especially you Kai Hiwitari…"

At the tournament

And the winner is…Tyson Granger

The crowd started roaring when Mr. Dickenson stated that Tyson had won the first tournament.

"And now I have a special announcement to make…But first will the finalist and the semi finalist winners please step forward…you all have been chosen to represent the BBA in the next tournament…Please give a hand for the team…Rei Kon, Max Tate, Tyson Granger, And last years tournament champion Kai Hiwitari…"

They all stood there in shock. They were going to represent the BBA in the next tournament.

"Wow" Tyson shouted

"Hey Max did you hear that?"

" Sure did, and this means we are going to travel a lot and be adored by thousands of people" Max replied as he jumped on Tyson

"And now I have one more surprise for you all, the sponsor that made this tournament possible" Mr. Dickenson said

"Wow, I wonder who this is could be. Hope it could be better than this" Kai said with sarcasm

"Please give it up for the beautiful, the talented, and one of the best bladers in Tokyo, Mia Grayson"

"Obviously it can" Kai said (He really meant that)

Mia walked in the stadium wearing well…a low cut blue sundress (tight at the top loose at the bottom), a blue fingerless glove, and her hair was let down some.

As soon as she came in the girls cheered because they were big fans of Mia, and well the guys were drooling, they were also fans of Mia(and I mean really big fans)

"Ok, Kai get a grip she's just a girl. A pretty one and cute and good looking and…What am I saying? I shouldn't be concerned about this girl or any girl for the matter. I am a strong blader and I wont let this girl lure me into becoming a weakling" Kai thought

"Wow she's Hot" Rei thought as he slightly blushed

"Cute" Max said

"Oh cool, Mia Grayson, If she becomes my girlfriend ill be the most popular guy in the world" Tyson thought

Mia would you mind saying a few words?

Why not?

For all the kids who participated good job and for the winners Congratulations

"There is also one more surprise" Mr. Dickenson said aloud

Mia since this tournament was your idea I thought I would be good idea if you were one the first team representing the BBA as well.

Mia stood there surprised

"So what do you say Mia do you want to join the team?"

"Yes that would be great! But I really think its up to the team.."

She walked over to Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kai

Do you guys want me on the team?

Tyson was the first to answer

That would be so cool

Then Rei.

I think it would be very good for the team

After Max.

Oh that would be totally awesome

Finally Kai.

He stood there quietly…but then gave a simple Hn.

Mia frowned then heard a voice say…As long as the team isn't distracted and you train hard you can be on the team. Just because you a girl doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you

"Agreed" she said

Max and his Hyper self jumped on top of Mia and she fell.

Then they both started laughing.

" Now we have the best team in the world" Tyson said

On 3.…3...2...1...Bladebreakers…

* * *

Kai walked down the halls of the BBA building thinking about his decision

Was it good or was it bad? And why do I have a feeling I've met her before?

A few moment after pondering on his thoughts one more thought popped into his head

I wonder what size bra she wears C or D?

* * *

Ok, that was chapter two…please review…if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me

Kaisangelbaby


End file.
